Reading The Books: The Lightning Thief
by LitleBlueBox
Summary: This is your usual run of the mill the gods and demigods read the books or is it... in my fic Percy is a girl and the pairings are not quite what you are used to, especially when they are a group. Read on in this hilarious adventure with love, action and more than a little humour. Fem!Percy - Girl!Percy. Warnings: Sexual scenes - Poly - Group pairing - Violence - Language


The Olympians were once more arguing, Hades and Zeus over the fate of his daughter who that very afternoon had been turned into a tree to save her from the fate brought on by Hades while Demeter screamed at him that he should stop trying to ruin people's lives and get one of his own. Poseidon and Athena over which of them deserved Athens more, Poseidon still vehemently protesting that his gift to the people was much better. Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Ares where fighting over all of Hephaestus's traps to try and catch them together all the while she screamed that she had an opinion that mattered just as much as theirs. Apollo and Artemis were still arguing over his man whorish tendencies while he insinuated that she wasn't as uptight as she liked everyone to believe and she should just stop being such a bitch cause not all mortal men were as vile as she made them out to be. The only ones not fighting were Hermes, Hestia, Persephone, Dionysus and Hera. The 5 remaining gods sat impatiently as they waited for their family to stop fighting however they kept their weapons on hand just in case, ready to step in if the usual fights turned physical which, judging from the look on Artemis's face it would. A bright flash filled the room and the arguing gods stopped in shock.

A large group of teens were standing in the middle of the throne room, glancing about in shock. Annabeth stepped forward, her blonde princess curls bounced about her face as she examined the gods with narrowed grey eyes. "How may we be of help Lords and Ladies," she asked politely but her voice held a threatening undertone, "And just who are you?" Hera demanded, hoping she would be allowed to teach the child some manners when speaking to her superiors. Before Annabeth could reply a loud bang sounded and a wrapped parcel landed by her feet, a note wrapped around the plain string. She took the note and scanned it quickly, her eyes widening before she shrugged, "Looks like it's out of both of our hands," she commented lightly before handing the parcel to one of the other teens and reading the letter aloud.

"_Dear gods and goddesses of Olympus as well as the demigods and their friends we have invited, we the fates have sent these children back in time so that you may read the book series we have provided. There will be no killing, maiming or harm of any kind that will be done to the children or we shall have something to say about it. Each of the teens shall introduce themselves except the one we will send after you have done so, she is special and we shall allow her the knowledge of when she is allowed to present herself and her titles. And yes gathered teens this means you must introduce yourselves in full, but please not till it comes times and you have earned the titles in the books.  
Love always, the fates,"_

Annabeth stopped reading and raised an eyebrow, scanning the room to see who they had left out since it was obvious that the she mentioned in the letter was a demigod. "Anyone seen Percy?" she called and the other demigods looked about before shaking their heads, "Well let's get these introductions over with so she can come sooner," Thalia stood near the front of the group, wearing her circlet and pouting, wanting her kelp head here so she had someone to tease Nico with, Nico wanting the same thing but so he could tease Thalia. "Okay who's first?" Travis asked and Will stepped forward, he was a handsome teen with sun kissed hair, blue eyes and a surfers physic. "Uh Will Solace. Son of Apollo," he introduced but was pushed aside by two sneaky looking boys who looked like twins, both with the same brown hair, blue eyes and a sneaky gleam that made everyone around them want to reach for their wallets. "Well I'm Connor…" "and I'm Travis," "And we are the Stoll brothers. Sons of Hermes" they chorused then instantly began arguing over who's go it was to say the last bit as the other half bloods chuckled.

The next person to step forward made a mini argument break out between the demigods before it was dismissed by Thalia who had grown impatient. "Hey I'm Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, I'm also sort of… dead," he mumbled the last part but was still heard by everyone in the room, the gods and goddesses staring at him in shock while Hermes stared on with grief, knowing that what he had feared of his son had come to pass. A satyr stepped nervously forward nervously and stammered out his introduction, "Uh my names Grover and well as you can see I'm a satyr," he smiled shyly and the goddesses cooed but Zeus's face turned thunderous, "You are the satyr that allowed my daughter to die, I should kill you on the spot!" he raged, before Hera stepped forward and laid a hand on his arm, "Peace husband, we are not allowed to harm them by the fates wishes," she soothed, leading him back to their thrones as Grover quivered under the king of the gods powerful stare.

"Well I'm Juniper, I'm a dryad, a Juniper tree, hence the name and currently Grover's girlfriend," she smiled happily and latched onto Grover's arm, making Aphrodite squeal happily. For some reason this bunch of demigods gave off the largest reading of love in her entire history, but it felt like they were missing someone. One by one the rest of the demigods stepped forward, introducing themselves only to merge back into the group:  
"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,"  
"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter," Demeter grinned and leaned forward, examining her daughter before nodding satisfied with what she had seen.  
"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares," the god in question grinned, happy to have one of his lot mixed in with the group.  
"Uh Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes," he said, nodding at his father and playing with a small bronze dagger he had hidden in his belt.

The final two stepped forward and had a short debate about who should go first before the boy was ultimately pushed to the front, "Well um my names Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades," he stated the last part proudly, ignoring the angry shouts from the others Olympians as they stared down at the son of the death god, "And before you try to kill me you should know that I was in fact born before the oath, I was just saved by my father and kept preserved for about 30 years probably more," Nico grinned at his dad who smiled hesitantly back, not used to smiling at anyone but Persephone. The girl took a deep breath and stepped forward, fixing her circlet and drawing the attention of Artemis as she recognised the symbol of the leader of the hunt. "So I'm going to expect a bad reaction from this but my name is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus," the last part was enforced with pride as she grinned at her father who stared at her in shocked silence, "You're a tree," he whispered and Hades had never felt more sorry for what he had done than when he heard the pain in his brothers voice but he had been so angry after what had happened to Nico's mother it had seemed only fair that he take something Zeus cared about. "I was, yes. But a brilliant person freed me and now I'm well, me again," she shrugged and lifted her hands in a 'what can you do' motion.

Just as she finished her speech a loud popping noise filled the room and sitting arrangements appeared in the gap between the thrones, the horseshoes shape working perfectly as bean bags, cushions, blankets, sleeping bags and huge fluffy toys appeared, padding the room so it was comfortable. The teens scrambled to take their places, spreading out but at the same time remaining in a close group. Aphrodite contained a squeak of surprise as she examined the teens in front of her, they were all soul bonded together except the satyr and the dryad who were with each other, their souls so tightly intertwined you couldn't see the difference between them but Aphrodite still got the feeling that something was missing, someone was missing from the group and it wasn't complete. A bright flash, exactly like that the teens arrived in but smaller lit the throne room and the demigods turned their gaze, afraid to look directly into the light. A soft groan was heard before the light cleared a showed a young girl barely standing in the middle of the throne room. "Thalia I swear to the fucking gods if that was you again I'm going to drown you in the lake," she hissed, rubbing her eyes before lowering her hands and gazing about in shock.

The gods got their first look at the girl and Aphrodite couldn't help but wonder if she had given a blessing to the young demigod in front of her, she was one of the most beautiful mortals Aphrodite had ever seen and that included Helen of Troy, the lady who had launched a thousand ships. Her raven hair hung in thick curls to the small of her back, mused up with strands curling over her face, her skin was perfectly tanned like a surfer or swimmer with no blemishes in sight. Wide green eyes peered up at them and they were reminded of the sea on a calm day, long dark lashes fit perfectly in a heart shaped face with cupids bow lips, a natural plump peony colour. A long graceful neck led into a short compact form, toned but not muscular with long legs and dainty feet, she wore only loose short black shorts and a white tank, showing hard pink nipples pressed against the fabric, the outfit showcasing a thin waist, large breasts and curved hips. "You have got to be fucking with me," she groaned, rubbing her eyes as if hoping that they were an illusion that would wash away. "I only just woke up and you've already summoned us," she growled, her fists clenching.

"What do you mean you only just woke up, it was like 2 in the afternoon, surely you weren't that lazy," Annabeth teased, making Percy pout as the demigods laughed, only Thalia and Nico managing to contain their smiles. "Fine since you all don't love me I'm going over to someone who does," she bit out but without venom, stalking over to Nico and Thalia, laying between them, her nose against Nico's chest as Thalia wound an arm around her waist, "You're all on my shit list you bitches," her words were muffled by Nico's chest but she still managed to lift an arm and send the demigods the finger, Grover snorting, "What about me?' he pleaded, his lower lip quivering and his eyes wide even though she couldn't see him, "I can tell you're pouting you overgrown donkey and yes you're currently number 17," she whined, shifting and allowing the two demigods on either side of her to push closer, the others surrounding them in one big demigod pile. Aphrodite stifled a scream of excitement as she noticed that the bond was now whole, obviously the girl was the final counterpart in the soul bond and she could tell that even though the bond was relativity new it had been explored rather exponentially.

"So why exactly was I woken from my nap?" Percy shifted, nuzzling Nico's chest as Thalia wound a hand through her hair gently, "We're reading a books series apparently, the fates set us a task and we have to finish it. Also the gods cannot harm us and you are not allowed to introduce yourself until the fates say so," Travis rattled off, ticking his fingers after each point, "Thanks Avis," Percy mumbled, "Oh yeah and just so you know my names not Percy, it's Persephone. Persephone Jackson, but people call me Percy" she admitted, scrunching up her nose, Persephone squealed at having such a beautiful girl named after her and made a mental note to get to know the girl better meanwhile Poseidon had paled drastically, his face drawn as he recognised the name of the girl and what it would entitle. "So what are the books called?" Connor asked, poking Travis as his brother managed to get his foot wedged under Katie in such a way it poked him in the ribs. Athena had unwrapped the bundle that the fates gave them and scanned the covers, there were five books in all but only one had a cover and the others refused to budge open. "Well looks like they're be no shortcuts," Hermes sighed, both him and Apollo eyeing the books forlornly, "It appears we shall be reading about young Persephone, the first is called Persephone Jackson and the Lightning Thief." Athena read, looking around and spotting the girl buried amongst the demigods a shocked and horrified expression on her face, "Shit" she whispered, rubbing her hand against her forehead as she stared at Annabeth and Grover with a worried look, the two looking just as nervous.

"Shall we begin?" Athena asked, arching an eyebrow as she saw the looks passed between the trio, "I'll read first," Clarisse offered, holding out a hand for the book as Athena placed the other four beside her chair, the gods and goddesses relaxing in their thrones as they waited for the story to begin. Clarisse cleared her throat and opened to the first page. **"I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher,"** Clarisse read, her eyebrows raising, "Sounds good already, keep going," Ares urged.


End file.
